


Meeting Her Reflection

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [504]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Mirrors, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Hi, Kelly.  I'm Jacob.  It's nice to meet you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 November 2016  
> Word Count: 197  
> Prompt: reflection  
> Summary: "Hi, Kelly. I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It felt like it was time for Kelly to make an appearance in this sub-arc. She still hasn't shown herself to Damien or Simone, but Jacob is a good start, I think, given his gifts.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes it feels weird to look in the mirror. He knows that he'll see his own face, but there are times when he's certain that someone else's face will also be there. It's kind of like when Daddy or Papa stands behind him, but if he turns around, there's not anyone actually standing behind him. The feeling of being watched is very strong today, and he's torn over whether or not he should look in the mirror to see who it is. Remembering that he's safe in this house, that Damien would never let one of his drawing people hurt him, Jacob takes a deep breath and steps into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

She has dark eyes that are warm and sparkle with the same sort of mischief he's seen in Simone's eyes. That makes him giggle, hiding his mouth behind his hand. She winks at him, and he feels less scared than before he looked. When she smiles, he sees something that looks familiar.

"A-Are you Simone's sister?" When she nods, he grins broadly. "Your name is Kelly, right?" She nods again. "Hi, Kelly. I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
